


out by the gates

by madnessiseverything



Series: cr daily drabbles [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, Just to be safe, Unter den Toren, i guess?? it makes sense somehow i promise, jfc i have no idea how to tag this, outlaw/homeless camp, vague au based on a song, vague hints of sex to survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: It’s cold, freezing really, when Fjord stumbles towards the flickering light of the nightly camp. The walls still seem to close, but no guards will come out this far, not until the morning. He wraps his arms tighter around himself and keeps walking.or the one where it's Unter den Toren but as a drabble





	out by the gates

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay so i wrote this yesterday but didn't get to post it due to gaming night! part two of this is going up next as today's drabble. hope you enjoy! 
> 
> song that this is based around - [Unter den Toren](https://youtu.be/rnWBkrw9sH8) (linking this version but know that the way i know it is giant crowd singing, a camp fire and a guitar not unlike [here](https://youtu.be/gqR29oFJW68))

It’s cold, freezing really, when Fjord stumbles towards the flickering light of the nightly camp. The walls still seem to close, but no guards will come out this far, not until the morning. He wraps his arms tighter around himself and keeps walking. 

The fire is being stoked when he steps into the ring of light. A few heads lift to look him over, but nobody moves to cause trouble. They all know better. Trouble only attracts guards.   
  
He scans tonight’s crowd, stopping at a flash of dirty blue. Beauregard waves half-heartedly, hands wrapped around a steaming can. Fjord moves over, silently reveling at the warmth of the fire.    
  
“You look like shit,” Beau greets him as he lowers himself onto the ground. He rolls his eyes and runs a hand over his face.    
  
“As kind as ever, Beau.” He closes his eyes. “Had a rough going of it with some assholes near the Nip.”    
  
Beau winces in sympathy. “Know the feeling.” She moves the can towards him. “Want a bite?”    
  
Fjord wants to decline, but the way his stomach growls and the taut line of Beau’s arm make him think better of it. He grabs the spoon and shovels soup into him.    
  
“Thanks.”    
  
“No problem.”    
  
They keep silent after that, knowing better than to give the people around them fodder for potential fights. So it surprises Fjord when Beau nudges him after a while.    
  
“We got new faces earlier,” she mutters, keeping her voice low. “Don’t trust 'em.”    
  
“Ah. Why?”    
  
“They just… I don’t know man. They look like the far-goners. So better keep any bling to yourself.”    
  
Fjord snorts. “As if anybody here has bling.”    
  
Beau shoves her hand into her pocket. “Nothing of value, but they don’t look like the type to care. Bet at least one of em would try and stab someone, the way their face looked.”    
  
Fjord lifts his head to scan the crowd again, curiosity now piqued. His eyes stop at a huddle of two people, bright yellow eyes staring right back at him before hastily moving on. “Huh.”    
  
“Pretty sure that’s a goblin, too,” Beau whispers. “No judgment, you know, but that’s certainly a new one.”    
  
Fjord looks at the goblin’s companion. A grimy looking man with a beard and hollow eyes. “He looks like he fits right in.”    
  
Beau hums. “I don’t know. I got weird vibes.”    
  
Fjord knocks his shoulder into her. “Maybe it’s the paranoia.”    
  
“Fuck off.” They lapse back into silence, passing the can of soup back and forth a few times. Fjord is eternally grateful for Beau, he’s made sure to let her know. He doesn’t think he would have survived this long without her brashness and utter refusal to die young.    
  
The hairs on the back of his neck stand and he looks up to find the goblin looking at him, eyes narrowed this time. The man is looking too, though he seems to be trying to nod politely. Fjord narrows his eyes back at the goblin and they look away.    
  
“Huh,” Beau says, mirroring his earlier sound. “Seems like you caught interest.”    
  
“Don’t say it like that.” Catching interest is never good, not here, not anywhere else. Fjord knows the ugly things that can come out of it.    
  
“Just making a note, man.” Beau leans back. “Could also mean warmth.”    
  
“With those two? They look like they’re gonna break any second.”   
  
Beau shrugs. “Body warmth is a fucking luxury here, you take what you can get.”    
  
Fjord shudders at the idea. He looks over to Beau, her face not showing any of the feelings crawling up his throat. He swallows harshly and leans back to match her posture. He looks up at the faded stars and exhales slowly. Just another night out by the gates. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to take a peek at my [cr twitter](https://twitter.com/nottanycritter) and [cr tumblr](https://nottanothercritter.tumblr.com)


End file.
